sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrekios Shay
Darth Andrekios, formerly known as Halcyon Shay, is a Dark Lord of the Sith and is the former Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, former Minister of Law and Justice, former Minister of State and Interior, former Deputy Minister of the Ministry of State and Interior, former Knight Grandmaster, and former Grand Duke of Mos Ares. Andrekios is decribed as cold and calculating, an individual who is feared and respected throughout the Imperium. He prefers to fight with a double bladed lightsaber but uses a single bladed saber on occasion. He is addressed as His Grace, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, The Risen, Dark Lord of the Sith, Commander of the Third Fleet, Lord General of the Imperium Army, Minister of Underworld Operations, and Count of Shay. Early Life "Look at me worm. Realize that your family is dead. You are nothing. Your life belongs to me and you will beg for your life every single day." Zectosh to a young Andrekios. Andrekios was born on Alderaan to the noble Kerrigen family. When he was three years old, his family's estate was attacked by mandalorians who had established a temporary presence in the area close by following the invasion by the Sith Empire. Andrekios' family was murdered in front of him by the mandalorian leader, Zectosh. Andrekios was taken to their camp to become a slave. 5 years later while he was working in the mines, Andrekios killed the mandalorian foreman with nothing but a shiv made out of rock and wood. Noticing his skill, Zectosh trained him as a mandalorian. Andrekios excelled at hand to hand combat and armed combat. He favored a vibrosword over a blaster and was the champion of the fight circle the mandalorians established. Andrekios was subjected to brutal and extremely painful scientific tests that left noticeable scars all over his body. Andrekios was forced to do things he would never do and has kept quiet on these details. 8 years later, Andrekios was preparing to go through his final trials. However, in order to prove that he was loyal, Zectosh brought Andrekios' younger sister out and ordering Andrekios to kill her. Refusing to do this Zectosh killed her anyway. Seething with rage 3 mandalorians held Andrekios back. For the first time in his life, Andrekios demonstrated his sith powers by force choking every mandalorian in the camp simultaneously. Breaking all their necks in unison except for Zectosh's, Andrekios channeled his anger and killed Zectosh with force lightning. Though not confirmed, the following is the story Andrekios has told describing the fate of his remaining family members. Andrekios then returned to the ruins of his families estate to find that his father, Unuriar, had come back with his sister, Aulaura, from Coruscant. Before a conversation between the three could take place, an unknown sith arrived. The Sith corrupted Aulaura and forced her to fight Unuriar with him. The Sith and Aulaura dueled briefly with Unuriar before he knocked Aulaura unconscious. The Sith taunted Aldamet stating that he was too weak to kill an enemy. The 2 dueled before Aldamet was disarmed. The Sith ordered Aulaura to kill Unuriar but she refused. The Sith then attempted to kill Unuriar but his strike was deflected by Aulaura. Unuriar fled and left Aulaura to die. After the Sith murdered her, Andrekios disarmed him and briefly fought him before driving his sister's saber into the sith. Andrekios then vowed to kill his father for his cowardice. Andrekios then traveled to Korriban where he was at the top of his class in lightsaber training. He completed his trials unscathed and was an apprentice to Darth Arrisim. After years of following as an apprentice, Andrekios defeated his master in lightsaber combat and killed him, claiming the title of Darth. Sith Imperium Andrekios joined the Imperium as one of the high ranking Darths who recognized Lord Emperor's Arestenax's power. In a short time, the Lord Emperor recognized Andrekios' power and loyalty, and he made Andrekios a Knight of the Imperium and assigned him to his watch. After serving as an Imperial Knight, Andrekios was elevated to the position of High Councilor and Head of the Ministry of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge. He later wed Princess Vindictiva and became a Prince of the Imperium. This title would later be stripped from him following the death of his wife. Andrekios is completely loyal to the Lord Emperor and the Imperium and would not hesitating in risking his life for either one. Current Life After the Great Transference, Andrekios came back into contact with the Imperium. He mended his marriage with Vindictiva, and delved further into his relationship with his son, Prince Zendrasa. After concluding personal business on Alderaan, Andrekios has returned in a more full time capacity, aiding in the campaign against the cultists and the subjugation of Solaris. Abilities Due to the Great Transference and his revival, Andrekios does not have the same power he once had years ago. Regardless of this setback, he is still regarded as one of the most powerful Force users in the Imperium to date. Darth Andrekios is a master of almost all known lightsaber forms, and has proficiency in all of them. At a young age, his abilities in the Force were astounding, his father, a Jedi Master, believing that Andrekios' force potential at 2 years old exceeded his own at the age of 19. He has successfully defeated and defended himself from legendary figures and groups in Imperium history, such as Darth Iax, the Dread Union, and the former Empress, the former Wrath, and several High Councilors. Andrekios is regarded is an expert in military strategy, successfully leading large fleets to victory against foes such as Darth Iax. Andrekios was skilled enough in the force and as a martial combatant to be able to hold his own against the Lord Emperor. Due to his Mandalorian roots, Andrekios is also a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. In addition, he specializes in medical aid and bioscience. Andrekios is also able to speak several languages including Catharese, Mando'a, and Huttese among others. Military Awards Imperium Medal of Honor- An award bestowed to an individual who has performed an act that stands out from the rest. This act proves the individual's unwavering loyalty and commitment to the Imperium and it's people. This award is only rewarded for exceptional accomplishments and bravery on the field of battle. It is the most prestigious award to be bestowed. Imperium Knights Medal- An award bestowed to those who have shown bravery and gallantry either through an act or through continued service. It is the 2nd most prestigious award to be bestowed. Imperium Distinguished Service Medal- An award bestowed to those who have continually served the Sith Imperium. It is the 3rd most prestigious award to be bestowed. Imperium Commendation Medal Imperium Achievement Medal Imperium Medal of Accomplishment Imperium Medal of Courage- An award bestowed to those who have performed a courageous deed in a combat mission. Imperium Medal of Horror- An award which is given to those after they experience their first combat mission. Imperium Medal of Liberty- An award given to those who have defended Imperium Citizens in an attack or combat mission. Imperium Medal of Loyalty- An award given out to those who have exhibited a strong loyalty to the Imperium. Imperium Medal of Order- An award usually given out to officers, it is awarded to those who have exhibited good leadership and organizational abilities. Imperium Medal of Skill- An award given out to those who have proven to be very skilled in their particular field. Imperium Medal of Unity- An award given out to those who have shown good teamwork with other unit members and who have promoted comradeship. Imperium Medal of Victory- An award given out to those who have been a part of and completed more than 50 combat missions. Family Salvatus- Brother-in-law (Deceased) Aulaura II- Daughter (Deceased) Unuriar- Father (Deceased) Vindictiva- Wife Aden- Son (Missing) Zendrasa- Son Filan- Son S'rahnia- Mother-in-law (Deceased) Arestenax- Father-in-law Willerick- Brother-in-law (Deceased) Aldamet- Brother (Deceased) Aulaura I- Sister (Deceased) Amavii- Sister-in-law (Unknown) Reklenna- Fiance Pre-Imperium (Deceased) Candicia- Sister-in-law (Unknown) Misa'soma- Sister (Unknown) Reja'kora- Mother (Deceased) Category:Personnel Category:Dark Council